I Won't Write You a Love Song
by PureWaterLily
Summary: Or maybe I will. SasuIta/ItaSasu.


_To Those This Does Not Concern, Please Skip This Overly Long Legal Note:_

_Before the moral guardians point this out: fanfiction prohibits "Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain," I would like to present my counter-argument._

_Ahem, I bring everyone to the attention of the definition of "copying." In the legal dictionary, this translates to "plagiarism" or "the act of appropriating the literary composition of another author, or excerpts, ideas, or passages from, and passing the material off as one's own creation" (source: thefreedictionary). Essentially, violation of the United States copyright laws._

_Now, copyright does not mean if Lady Gaga wrote the phrase "I want your bad romance," no one else can use that phrase again without paying her. Likewise, if I put random words together in an arbitrary phrase no one used before, like "an Uchihacest musical," that does not mean I can license it and people must pay me to use it. Furthermore, give me any fiction, and I can take out a segment that word for word matches part of a love song, because the English language has only so many combination of words. If you want me to get really annoying, I also show you which clichés that you've heard so many times, you've used it yourself without realizing the phrase is the property of someone else. But that would remove every publication out there, and be utterly ridiculous._

_Infringement of copyright plays in when I attempt to replicate, derive, distribute, perform, or show the original product, which is the exclusive rights of the one holding the copyright license. But under the Fair Use law, this definition does not apply when work has "transformed a particular article into a different state or thing" (source: wikipedia, Transformation (law)). In other words, things like parodies do not infringe copyright, because the nature of the song is no longer a derivative but a transformation._

_The following story is transformative, and embodies a new representation of ideas separate from the materials used. Thusly, since I am abusing the CTRL+C button, but technically not "copying" anything, I have not broken the Fanfiction rules. If my work is still under suspect, please correct me by PM. I will remove this without question if Fanfiction itself tells me it is in violation, because this is their site, and I respect their rules._

_Thank you. May the Love be with you too~_

* * *

A/N: Approximately 100 songs were used here. Bonus points to those who can recognize 'em all.

* * *

**::Track 1::**

My hands are searching for you, my arms are outstretched towards you. We touch, I feel a rush. We clutch, it isn't much, but it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us.

You love this town even if that doesn't ring true. Yellow diamonds in the light, and we're together standing side by side. As your shadow crosses mine, we walk along a crowded street. You took my hand and danced with me. And when you left, you told me you'd never ever forget.

_Those walls I built, they're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight, didn't even make a sound. You showed me myself when I became someone else._

_I was caught in between all you wish for and all you need, the one you wanted me to be. I can see your halo, you're my saving grace. We found love in a hopeless place._

I've been asleep for a while now, you tuck me in just like a child now, because every time you hold me in your arms, I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth. My hands float up above me, and I begin to fade into our secret place. I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing, holding on to what I'm feeling. You once sang me lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes. You gave me everything I ever wanted, except you.

_Love in the middle of a fire fight. I picture you fast asleep. A nightmare comes and you can't keep awake. Maybe we've been living with our eyes half open, maybe we're bent and broken. We want so much than this world has to offer. We want more than the wars of our fathers, dreaming about providence, and whether mice or men have second tries._

_You're holding my hand but you don't understand. Why does it rain down on utopia, why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are. And when the lights die down, people killing, people dying, will we practice what we preach, or will we turn the other cheek._

**::Track 2::**

_We all begin with good intent, love was raw and young. We believed that we could change ourselves, the past could be undone. But we carry on our backs the burden, secrets in this life that I can't hide. Somewhere in this darkness, there's a light that I can't find. Truth be told I've tried my best but somewhere along the way, the cost was so much more than I could bear._

I knew you wanted to tell me. In your voice there was something wrong, but if you would turn your face away from me, you cannot tell me you're so strong. No time permits to open up, when you've been hiding thoughts so strong.

_The weight of things that remain unspoken, built up so much it crushed us everyday. If I go crazy then will you still call me superman. If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand._

With fervor, we talk about future like we had a clue, planned a whole life now scattered on the wind. Never planned that one day I'd be losing you. When you walk away, I count the steps that you take.

_I don't want to do this anymore, but the battles just begun. Many lost, but tell me who has won. The trench is dug within our hearts, bit by bit, torn apart. Broken bottles under children's feet, bodies strewn across the dead end street. It wasn't my intention to mislead you, but left, right, left, we all fall like toy soldiers._

**::Track 3::**

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something to do with you. I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground. I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound. You tell me that you need me, but then you go and cut me down. How could the world have turned so ugly.

_I can't feel my senses. It tears me apart to sacrifice it all, but for you I'll risk it all. To think I might not see those eyes makes it so hard not to cry. I will wash away your pain with all my tears and drown your fear. I will sell my soul for something pure and true, someone like you._

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees, time can break your heart, have you begging please. If I could be your angel, I'll keep you safe from danger. Just like the moon, I'll step beside and let your sun shine, while I follow behind._

I never want to see you unhappy. I thought you'd want the same for me. So you're gone and I'm haunted, and I bet you are just fine. Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?

_I can feel your sorrow. You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye. You won't forgive me, but I know you'll be alright. All the promises I made, just to let you down. You believed in me, but I'm broken. I have nothing left, and as much as I like the past not to exist, it still does. And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here, I'm just as scared as you._

_Run away. Everything will slip away, shattered pieces will remain. When memories fade into emptiness, only time will tell its tale, if it all has been in vain. One day we won't feel this pain anymore._

How could you be so heartless?

_Can't tell the reasons, but I did it for you._

**::Track 4::**

Painted eyes and empty streets, selling perfect tragedies. Summer move forward and stitch me the fabric of fall, wrap life in death to humble us all. How sweet is the day I'm craving a darkness, as I sit tucked away with my back to the wall. It's the bitter taste of losing everything that I have held so dear.

Time always reveals the lonely light of morning. My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth, they don't know what we've been through. I need you like a heart needs a beat, it's nothing new. I loved you with a firing red, and now it's turning blue.

I hear them talk the coldest story ever told. Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul. Can't find the undertow, everything inside starts to overflow. You cut me open and I keep bleeding.

_Sing to me the song of the stars of the galaxy, sing to me all the plans that you have for me. Yesterday we were just children, playing soldiers, just pretending. Dreaming dreams with happy endings in backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords, but now we've stepped into a cruel world where everybody keeps score. Through every forest above the trees, within my stomach, scraped off my knees, no use pretending things can still be right, I know I would apologize if I could see your eyes._

I'm trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud. Their piercing sounds fill my ears with doubt. Through this world I've stumbled, help me get away from myself. There's a darkness deep in you, a frightening magic I cling to.

_Throughout your life, all filled with strife, all you desire has been torn up in two. Thinking of you till it hurts, I know you hurt too. Tormented and torn apart, I wish I could carry your smile and my heart. And if I listen to the sound of white, sometimes I hear your smile and breathe your light. It's dangerous, it's so out of line to try and turn back time._

You speak to me in riddles, and you speak to me in rhyme. See your face every place that I walk in, hear your voice every time I am talking. Everybody's waiting for the breakdown, everybody's watching to see the fallout. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere.

You can't take me and throw me away.

**::Track 5::**

_See the stone set in your eyes, see the thorn twist in your side. You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time. My body aches to breathe your breath, your words keep me alive. I wait for you._

This fire rising through my being. Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands. Things have changed. Somewhere along in the bitterness, you've become a complication, can't make it through another day's humiliation. It's my heart, my life that you're calling a lie.

I've played this game before, and I can't take anymore. You burn and burn to get under my skin. You've gone too far now, and I won't give in. I came to cut you up, I came to knock you down, I came around to tear your little world apart. I came to shut you up, I came to drag you down, I came around to break your soul apart. I can't use what I can't abuse, and I can't stop when it comes to you.

_I will lie for you, burn for you, feel pain for you. I will twist the knife, bleed my aching heart, and tear it apart. I will violate all my love that I'm missing, throw away all the pain that I'm living._

_Strain this chaos, turn it into light. I've got to see you one last night before the lions take their share and leave us in pieces. You're cinematic razor sharp, a welcome arrow through my heart. Under your skin feels like home, electric shocks on aching bones. Blame it on me, set your guilt free. Nothing can hold you back now. I don't want to hold you back now._

_I want your love, all your love is revenge. And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn. Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling, and I didn't feel a thing, so don't feel my pain, just smile back._

My silence solidifies, until that hollow void erases you, erases you so I can't feel at all. But if I never feel again, at least that nothingness will end the painful dream of you and me. That's how it's got to be. It's coming down to nothing more than apathy. I'd rather run the other way than stay and see the smoke and who's still standing when it clears.

God can be funny. I hate everything about you, so why do you mean more to me than any one I've ever loved at all.

**::Track 6::**

I don't know what I've done, or if I like what I've begun. But something told me to run, and you know me, it's all or none. There were sounds in my head, little voices whispering that I should go and this should end. And I found my self listening because I don't know who I am without you. I never knew that everything was falling through, that everyone I knew was waiting on a cue to turn and run when all I needed was the truth.

I thought love was black and white, that it was wrong or it was right. But you aren't leaving without a fight, and I think I am just as torn inside. Reach out and hold back. Where is the one who can change me? Where is the one who can save me?

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face. You told me how proud you were, but I walked away. If only I knew what I know today, I would hold you in my arms, take the pain away. Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes. I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do, and I've hurt myself by hurting you.

Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am? If I had just one more day I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away, for all those times you stood by me, for all the truth that you made me see, for all the joy you brought to my life, for all the wrong that you made right, for every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you.

You're the one who held me up, never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through through it all. You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me. You gave me faith because you believed. I'm everything I am because you loved me.

Through the lies, you were the truth.

**::Track 7::**

Searching for the right, but it seems that wrong really loves my company. Every step I take is another mistake. I've become so numb, I've become so tired of feeling so faithless lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me.

All the pandemonium and the madness, there comes a time when you fade into the blackness. Heaven's gates won't open up for me, these city walls have no love for me. Everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you.

I'm going to take off tonight into the night. I am the crisis, I am the bitter end. I'm going to gun this town, I am the razor edge. When I'm losing my control, the city spins around. There is no easy now. Let's go down together with the fatal wound. The world is not enough, but it is such a perfect place to start. And if you're strong enough, together we can take the world apart.

_Heaven bent to take my hand and lead me through the fire, be the long awaited answer to a long and painful fight. You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth._

_I'll sing it one last time for you, but then we really have to go. You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done. And I can barely look at you, but every single time I do, I know we'll make it anywhere, anyway from here. Light up, as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you._

Your fingertips across my skin, the trees swaying in the wind. Hold me when I'm here, love me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared, love me when I'm gone. What a beautiful mess this is.

_The heart does go on, but no matter what, my heart belongs to you. I will love you until the end of time._


End file.
